


The Winter Soldier

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Series: Marvelous BBS [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humor, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: Evan Fong struggles to balance his life as Captain America, as well as his personal life in the 21st century. He teams up with fellow Avenger Brian Hanby to deal with a new threat and an old friend.





	1. On your left

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! I know, wow, that was fast. I don't have a life and school doesn't start for a few days. Heads up, some parts of this will differ from "Captain America the Winter Soldier"

 

Marcel liked to think he was pretty physically fit.

 

Years of the air force, coupled with his daily runs and occasional gym visits made him at the very least above average. Every morning he rose before the sun, and he ran around the gorgeous city that he lived in. This morning, the sunrise was reflected onto the surface of the Potomac river, soft pinks and oranges melding with the dark blue water. The monuments and memorials were lit with a golden glow, making the white and grey stones look more magical. The colors of dawn in D.C. always soothed him.

He was running along the water when the man first passed him- nearly sprinting by how fast he was going. Marcel even felt his sweatshirt flutter from the sheer force the guy was giving off as he ran.

“On your left.”

He shrugged it off, though, and continued at his leisurely pace. 

Until the guy passed him again- just a few minutes later he heard those fast, approaching footsteps, and heard the voice like a broken record-

“On your left.”

“Uh huh, on my left, got it.” Marcel mumbled, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes as he watched the hunk speed off into the distance.  _ Well, at least he had a fantastic ass… _

Marcel had another few minutes of blissful silence, the only sounds filling the air being the gentle lapping of water, and cheery chirping of birds nearby.

Until he heard footsteps. Again.

Breathless, Marcel took a glance over his shoulder to see the handsome Asian man once again- coming at him full speed.

“Don’t say it- Don’t you dare say it-” As he spoke, he tried to pick up his pace- tried to outrun the guy, but the other man just grinned and cheekily said, “On your left” as he passed by. Again. And again,

Marcel’s sweatshirt was soaked in sweat by the time the sun rose. He sat with his back against an oak tree, relishing in the cool shade that it brought.

“Need a medic?” It was the goddamn Super-Hot-Asian-Usain-Bolt-Motherfucker ™, with his cheery smile and tight fitting clothes. Marcel just laughed and shook his head, shucking off his sweatshirt as he did. 

“I need a new set on lungs. Dude, you just ran like, 13 miles in thirty minutes.”

Evan shrugged and then set his hands on his hips, cocking an angular brow at the darker man.

“I guess I got a late start.”

“Oh, you should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap.” He took a moment to catch his breath, and added sarcastically, “Did you just do it? I assumed you just did it.” 

Evan shot him a wry smile and decided it was time for a subject change.

“What unit were you in?” He gestured to Marcel’s discarded military-grade sweatshirt. 

“58th Pararescue, but now I’m working down at the VA. Marcel Cunningham.”

Evan reached out a hand to help Marcel up- which he gratefully took. They shook hands. 

“Evan Fong.” 

“Yeah, I gathered that. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing…” Evan’s face fell a bit, but his smile didn’t leave his face.

  
“It took some getting used to. It’s nice to meet you, Marcel.”

There was a small moment of silence, and Evan had just turned to leave when Marcel’s voice stopped him. 

“It’s your bed, right?”

Captain America turned back around, raising a brow inquisitively at the man he just met.

“Your bed is too soft. When I was overseas, I’d sleep on dirt and use a rock for a pillow like a goddamn caveman. Now that I’m home, lying in bed it feels like…”

“Like a marshmallow.” Evan cut in, his eyes soft with understanding. There was some mirth in those dark eyes too. “My boyfriend has the softest bed on the face of the planet, I don’t know why he likes sleeping half-sunk into the damn thing.” He trailed off for a moment, clearly lost in thought. “How long?”

“Two tours. Do you miss the good old days?”

“Eh, things aren’t bad today. Food’s a lot better, no polio is a good thing. And the internet- oh, so helpful. I’ve been using that to try to catch up on everything.” 

“Oh, dude,” Marcel’s face lit up as an idea suddenly hit. “Marvin Gaye, 1972 “Trouble Man” soundtrack. Everything you missed jammed into one album.” 

“I’ll add it to the list.” Evan reached into the back pocket of his sweats, pulling out a small but worn leather book. He opened to the middle, where a smudged list already sat. Marcel peeked over and was pleasantly surprised with some of the things written down in swirly handwriting. There were also a few items written in someone else’s chicken scratch.

 

_ Moon landing, Disco, Thai food, Shark eating a cheeseburger?, Berlin Wall (up + down), Louis Armstrong, Rocky I-IV, Hoodini. _

He added Marcel’s suggestion to the list with a small smile, putting the book back only to pull his phone out as it buzzed incessantly. 

**Mission alert, extraction imminent. Meet you at the curb :)**

“Alright, Marcel, duty calls. Thanks for the run- if that’s what you call running.”

Evan watched as Marcel grinned- then full on pouted, which had him laughing up a storm.

“Oh, that’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is.” 

It took a minute for Marcel’s pout to fall- bursting out into laughter along with Evan. 

“If you ever want to stop by the VA and help me impress our secretary Simone, just let me know.” They shook hands once more, but both men’s attention was shifted once a sleek, black sports car pulled up along the curb. The window rolled down, and slowly revealed a rather smug looking Brian Hanby.

“Heya fellas, either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.” He sent a wink directly at Evan, who stared back at the agent with a stony expression.

“That’s hilarious.” He deadpanned, walking over to the car and opening the door. He clambered in, looking back out the window once he was all situated. He spotted Marcel giving the car and the people in it an appreciative look.

“How you doing?” He asked with a grin, leaning against a street sign and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey,” Brian replied, sending Marcel a flirty little wave. Evan rolled his eyes and rolled up the window, managing to shout out a loud, “BYE” to the veteran before Brian pulled back onto the street. 

When they were fully seated in traffic, Brian turned to Cap with a grin. “He was cute, do I have to tell Jonathan?”

“He was cute,” Ev agreed, pulling his phone out to text Jonathan anyways. “Do I have to tell Brock about that wink?”

It was Evan’s turn to look smug, especially when Brian went red and remained silent. A little flirting never hurt anyone, but Brock got  _ very jealous, very easy. _

“A-ah, nevermind.” Brian stuttered. He gave no time for Evan to gloat- throwing a manila folder on his lap. The mission file. He sighed as he read it open- it wasn’t fun, and it wasn’t going to be easy, but this job never was. He was glad Brian had his shield in the trunk- he was going to need it.


	2. Drop my needle (Jonathan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I want to add some Iron Man 3 into this Winter Soldier fic. It may not be every other chapter, but I need some Jonathan in my life. Enjoy, see the end for notes too!

Jonathan hissed through his teeth as the needle pierced his skin, injecting another microchip onto his radial bone (if his calculations were correct, which they always were). He spent the morning painstakingly putting those chips all over his body, and with a little luck and a lot of ingenuity, he would have the Mark 42 suit calibrated in just a few minutes.

Teddy seemed to disagree.

“Sir, please may I suggest a few more hours to calibrate-”

“No,” Jon huffed, injecting another chip into his wrist- muttering under his breath as he kept track. He was pretty sure that was the last one. He shook his arm wildly to ease the pain of the sting, but grinned all the while. “Ah hah! Micro-chip implanting sequence complete!”

He didn’t design Teddy to be able to mimic human emotions, but the exasperation was evident in his A.I.’s voice when he spoke next.

“As you wish, sir. I’ve also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore.”

“Which, I will.” Jon couldn’t help the cheeky grin that overtook his lips- couldn’t help it. “Alright, let’s do this!”

There was a sudden clutter on the far side of his lab, and Jonathan’s grin faltered- turning to glare at his first robot- just a claw hand and wheels- who was making more of a mess as he tried to sweep up some leftover scrap.

“Hoodini, hi. Look at me, Hoodini. You know how you got that hat?” He gestured to the dunce cap that was perched on top of the old robot. “You earned it.” 

Jon rolled his eyes as Hoodini rolled off around the corner, letting out sad little beeps. The billionaire turned to all of his suits, which sat unmoving behind the big, glass display case in his laboratory. 

“Alright, ladies, buckle up. Welcome to the arrival of your new, badass baby brother.”

He had no time to laugh after that, as Teddy cut in too inform him that he,  _ hasn’t slept in over 72 hours. _

Jon just waved him off, stepping up to the platform he had specifically for this situation. He mumbled off some information to the camera that Hoodini came back holding- before raising both hands up- twirling his fingers in a semi-complicated sequence. To his delight. the armor pieces on the lab bench lit up brightly. With that all settled, he turned his attention to the record player that was sat in the corner. 

“Teddy? Drop my needle.”

He was a bit surprised to hear the opening strings of  _ Toxic.  _ Oh god, Teddy knew his guilty pleasure. He was gonna dance the fuck out of this regardless- starting with a little hip sway, the motion traveling up his body and making his arms flex as he danced. He threw his left out towards the armor, hoping the calibrations would stick and it would assemble around his wrist. The armor did so such thing. He tried the motion again, which got a little twitch from the pile of metal. Jonathan stopped his dancing, tapping at the sensors in his arm- hoping that it would rouse them up. He got back into position, and tried one last time.

One of his hand gauntlets flew across the room, latching itself around the muscle, and forming up to his shoulder, where another piece of armor connected to fully cover his arm. He stumbled back when the right arm did the same thing, and Jonathan couldn’t hold in the giddy giggle that burst from his lips. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe the satisfaction that his ideas were finally coming to fruition.

“Alright, Teddy, I think we got it. Send the rest.”

A leg piece nearly made him eat ass- his face coming so close to the floor before the other leg forced him back the other way. 

“A-alright, Ted, slow it down just a-” He barely had enough time to duck as another piece of the suit whizzed by his head, making Jonathan gulp at the hole it made in the wall. “-little bit.” He was more afraid of the crotch piece- which hit him at full force, knocking all of the wind out of him. Doubled over, Jonathan let the other pieces of armor knock him around, leaving his almost fully suited. All except his faceplate, which laid on the floor upside-down. 

“I ain’t afraid of you.” Jon grumbled, finally regaining his breath and his balance. He stared at the faceplate as it came towards him, his blue eyes filled with determination. He did a flip and couple of cool, twisting maneuvers in order to get the faceplate on, but it was worth it to recover his integrity after such an embarrassing start to this whole thing. He grinned nonetheless, putting his hands on his hips as his HUD came to life, lighting his face in sapphire. 

His moment of victory was short lived. The stray armor that nearly decapitated him earlier came back with a vengeance- knocking all of the armor off of his body and scattering it across the cement floor. Huffing, Jonathan pushed himself off of the floor, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. He crossed his legs and grabbed his phone, glancing briefly at the ceiling before his screen lit up.

“Teddy, don’t send that to Evan.” He bit his lip- pondering for a moment. “On second thought, send the dancing part. Not the part where I fucked up.” He let out a little sigh, thinking back to when the last time he had actually  _ seen  _ Evan. They had all been strewn about the world to deal with one problem or another, and his Star-Spangled Man was currently in D.C. with Brian. 

He missed everyone- not just Evan. David would always keep Jonathan company in his lab back at the tower, the two wasting nights discussing science, pop culture, and gossip. Brock cooked nearly every morning, and the coffee pot was always full whenever he was up. Their resident archer was a bit quiet at times, but he always had a joke or a pun up his sleeve. And god, he and Brian were  _ tooth-rotting adorable _ . Maybe even cuter than he and Evan. Maybe. And speaking of Brian, the guy was snarky but he cared more about the team than anybody else. Fiercely competitive, he was someone who could give Jon a challenge- and they exchanged snarky banter often.

And then there was Evan. The man who could crush Jon’s head with his thighs- the same man who hid his face when they watched horror movies, and took him to the fair for their “first official date”. His Evan, who was a commander on the battlefield, who made all of the tough calls and made sure all of his friends got out of the fight safely. His Evan, who called him, “doll” and wanted to do matching Halloween costumes. 

Jonathan flopped back onto the cold floor, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. His eyes started to flutter close, and he would regret sleeping on the hard tile later- but for now he dozed off, with the TV playing softly in the background. The news playing daunting information of the new terrorist on the news, but Jon was too tired to hear his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some help! This series is a bit problematic, because Marvel has so many characters. I'm torn between Bryce playing the role of Pepper Potts, but if I were to do an Ultron fic I think Bryce could be Scarlet Witch too (Bryce can most def play these strong independent women) Thoughts? Who else could fill Pepper's shoes? hoped you enjoy!! Let me know if you have any suggestions for characters in the future too!


	3. This is Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship scene was pretty hard to sum up nicely, so I did as best as I could to write it. I just want to get to the Winter Soldier parts, tbh. Anyways, later on in this chapter- Peggy will be played by Sydney. I don't know anything about her.

The mission was grueling. 

Evan and Brian were commanding a small group of special forces operatives for a rescue mission. A SHIELD ship had been overtaken by pirates- just off of the coast of Madagascar, and the workers on board were currently being held hostage for a whopping billion and a half. 

The two were debriefed on the jet, though Evan found himself drowning out all of the chatter as they flew over the Indian Ocean.

Evan dazed off, hoping he could be done with these missions in D.C. so he could go  _ home,  _ go back to New York to Jon- and Brock and David, their little makeshift family that didn’t have much time to hang out these days. Between saving the world, science conventions for Jon and David, and super secret spy missions, they were spread pretty thin. 

Well, he wasn’t even sure if anyone would be at the tower if he went home. The last he heard, David was in Italy discussing his thesis on molecular studies, and Brock was also in Europe- making sure no one tried to assassinate their friend.

And Jon was at his house ( _ Jon, this is a mansion, not a house _ ) in Malibu- working on some kind of new experimental suit with his P.A. (and no, Evan wasn’t jealous of him at all. Nope).

He shook his head- hoping to rouse him out of his thoughts, and tried to focus on the task at hand. Brian was done harassing their operatives, and turned his attention to their Captain.

Evan nearly jumped out of his skin when Brian snapped his fingers in front of his face, the former blushing as he was caught daydreaming. Brian just grinned.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout Jonny?”

 

“Course I am.” Evan shrugged, not able to keep the smile from his face as his blush died down. “I’m tired of being Lui’s janitor, I just wanna go home.” His voice grew softer at the end, quiet enough where the others in the jet couldn’t hear him. He saw a familiar longing expression flash over Brian’s face. “And I know you’re thinking about Brock.” 

The Irishman nodded, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he thought of his brown-haired archer. He and Brocky had been on back to back missions on opposite sides of the world, and they were both eager for some R&R, maybe even a nice little vacation to the country, just the two of them.

But unfortunately, they had no time to daydream any further- duty called. Both Cap and Black Widow let out a heavy sigh, making sure they had enough firepower and body armor on their persons before turning to cargo door. It was a long way down to the water, and Evan gulped as images of ice and snow overtook his thoughts. 

A swift jab from Brian thankfully pulled him out of his thoughts. 

So, he jumped out of the plane- without a parachute, and swam quite a ways over to the boat. He still made it on before anyone else. He started to make his way towards the upper deck, but was stopped mid-step when he heard the click of a gun behind him. 

“ _ Bouge pas! Bouge pas! _ ” The man shouted. 

Evan slowly putting his hands up as he turned to face the pirate. His mind racing with dozens of ways to disarm the man- but he didn’t have to. The man suddenly seized up and fell to the floor- with a smug looking Brian standing behind him; the Widow Bites on his wrists glowing a bright blue after their use. 

“You seemed pretty helpless without me,” Brian said in a sing-songy voice, batting his eyelashes as Evan rolled his eyes.

“Just get to the engine room.”

They split up-Brian going to kill the engines, while Evan would sweep the upper deck and take out as many pirates as he could. The rest of the operatives would work on getting the hostages out and to safety. 

The night was long, Evan had to beat up far more pirates than he would have liked, and he found out that that Brian had been given a side mission by Lui. He was pretty pissed, and chewed out the Director in question after they had gotten back to D.C.

“You just can’t stop yourself from lying, can you?” Evan stormed into his office, still dressed in his armor from the mission. 

“I didn’t lie. Agent Hanby had a different mission than you.” That had Evan barking out a bitter laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head at Lui.

“And you didn’t feel obligated to tell me that? Are you fucking kidding me?” Huffing, he turned and headed for the door, and planned on telling Lui to  _ shove it _ as he walked out, but the strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Director Lui was silent, just gestured for Evan to follow him. Reluctantly, the Captain did.

They ended up in an underground hangar- Evan’s jaw dropping as he saw the three, oversized Helicarriers gathering just a bit of dust. He almost missed Lui speaking as he stared up at the giant ships.

“This, is project insight. Three next generation Helicarriers, synced to a network of targeting satellites that we launched from-”

“The Lumerian Star.” Evan couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. That was the ship that got hijacked not even 6 hours earlier. That was Brian’s mission. Lui nodded at his assessment, and kept talking.

“These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his house. We gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen.”

To that, Evan felt his stomach clench. That didn’t sound safe, it sounded like something  _ Red Skull  _ would have come up with. 

“This isn’t freedom.” As he spoke, his voice grew louder and angrier with each word. “This is fear.”

His blood was boiling- and with shaking hands he stormed out- not letting Lui get another word in edgewise. He needed to clear his head- and while he loved Jon, Jon wasn’t the person he needed to talk to right now. 

That’s how he found himself here. Kneeling next to the small cot, he held Sydney Carter’s frail hand in his own, smiling softly down at one of his best friends and his first love. She had aged well, grey curls falling over her face, but a smile still stayed on her lips.

“You should be proud, Sydney.” He looked at her family photos, which sat dusted and shining on her nightstand. He looked back to see Sydney smiling brightly at him.

“Mm, I have lived a life. The only thing I regret is that you didn’t get to live yours.” She took her hand away from his, running her hands over his soft, dark hair with a sad smile. Evan just chuckled, and reassured her that there was no regret. 

Well, just one. Tyler. He couldn’t have saved his best friend… but there was nothing he could do now to change that. With Jonathan, and everyone else in his life- he was happy. Truly happy. Pissed at Lui, but happy besides that. Mostly.

Sydney saw his expression change, saw the happiness in his eyes as he thought about his new life. She let out a little cough before she spoke to him again.

“The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over.” Her coughing grew worse, and Evan hurried to grab her a glass of water. He held the glass up to her lips, and once she had drunk half of it- her eyes looked… glazed over. Distant. She didn’t recognize him. 

“Evan? You’re alive! You came back!”

And just like that, his heart crumbled. Her Alzheimers was getting worse and worse everyday… He kept the tears at bay, however, and sat back down next to her bed. 

“Of course I did. You still owe me a dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is a Jonathan chapter, and I'm pretty excited for some Luke and Jonny time, AND I have a pretty good character to play the Mandarin. Yay. I'm cackling manically as we speak.


	4. You'll Never See me Coming (Jonathan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry about not updating for a while, college is hard and finding a job is equally as hard. I hope you enjoy! There's some Cartoonz in this chapter- not only do I love him as War Machine, but I love his and Jon's friendship so much <3

Jonathan didn’t think things could get worse. 

Boy, was he wrong.

It was around 6 in the morning when Jon “woke up”- another restless night without his patriotic hunk by his side. He was plagued by nightmares all night, too wound up to tinker in his lab; he just laid in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling until the sun’s rays bathed his room in a gorgeous gold. Even the beautiful morning didn’t cheer him up.

Shuffling out of bed, he threw on an oil-stained shirt and some old flannel pants, feeling like something was missing…

His phone.

Letting out a groan, the genius went back to his bed, grabbing a hold of one of the ends of his comforter and shaking out the blanket. He found his phone- it went flying across the room, where it hit his dresser and fell to the floor with an unceremonious  _ clunk.  _

His face brightened significantly when he went over and saw that there were a few unread texts from Evan, but his face fell just as fast. 

**Evan: Hey babe, stuck in DC for a few more days. Lui is up to some shady shit**

Oh, okay. Jonathan hadn’t been planning a big dinner or anything for when Evan came back. He hadn’t gotten champagne, or a  _ giant teddy bear  _ for Evan. 

He was upset, but Jonathan knew what he was signing up for when he started dating Captain America. He just let out a long sigh, before he texted back.

**To Evan: Kick his ass babe! Miss you, Be safe**

He put his phone back in his pocket before Evan could reply, trudging over to the kitchen to shove some sustenance in his body before he starved to death. Without even asking, the tv was turned on as he passed, but Jonathan had to double back as he glimpsed what was on the screen in his peripherals. 

_ Breaking News: A new video leak has confirmed the man behind the bombings in Kuwait… _

They proceeded to play the video- 

_ “Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher. Thirty-nine hours ago the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I...I...I did that.”  _

Jonathan’s eyes were studying every image from the video- the gunfire, the bombings in the background- and he focused on the man himself.

_ “You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming.” _

The video cut to black, before switching to the news anchor once again. There was text at the bottom of the screen, and Jonathan paid close attention to name that was given to the terrorist.

 

Nanners?

 

\-----------

Jon was watching the tv again- this time, it was Joan Rivers, coincidentally talking about the man sitting across from him in the booth. Jon looked away from the screen to flash Luke a smirk. Luke looked un-amused, as per usual.

“Iron Patriot, huh?”

Luke’s glared even harder at his best friend, but Jon kept talking.

“Love the color scheme, you stole it from my boyfriend-”

“Shut the fuck up! The President said ‘War Machine’ was too aggressive, so I had to change it!” Luke was full on pouting as he muttered; it only made Jonathan laugh harder. He eventually got Patterson to crack a smile, but he kept teasing him about the suit change- until their food came. The two ate in relative silence, Jon chowing down on his burrito like a starved man. 

Once both of their plates were cleared, Jon turned to Luke with  _ that look  _ on his face, leaning across the table with a curious glint in his eyes. 

“So, what’s really going on with Nanners?”

Letting out a sigh and an eyeroll, Luke pushed Jon back to his side of the table.

“It’s classified information, Jonny. There have been nine bombings.”

Jon’s eyebrows shot up near to his hairline.

“Nine?”

“The public only knows about 3.” Luke reached over and grabbed his soda, taking a few sips before he spoke again. “Here’s the thing, no one can I.D. a device, there’s no bomb casings.”

Jon squirmed in his seat- his curiosity getting the best of him as he started to ramble.

“You know, I can help. Ev’s out of town for a few more days, I have nothing but time. I’ve got a lot of new tech! I got a- I got a new bomb disposal, catches bombs in mid-air and- and-” 

There was a hand over his mouth before he could keep going. Jon glared and licked Luke’s palm, who in turn wiped his hand on his friend’s face. Luke’s face got all serious, and Jonathan got a bit uncomfortable. He knew what he was gonna say.

“When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” Luke’s voice was soft, that kind of soft that made Jon feel guilty. The kind of tone that his mother used to use…

“Einstein only got 3 hours of sleep a year, and look what he did.” Jon offered, trying to steer the conversation away from his well-being. His friend wasn’t having it. Luke put his hand over Jon’s own, and leaned close so Jonathan could tell how serious he was. 

“People are worried about you, Jon. I’m worried about you.” 

“Oh, so you’re gonna come at me like that?” He pulled his hand back, turning back to the tv so he wouldn’t have to see Luke’s hurt expression.

“Jon, I didn’t mean to-” 

The two were interrupted when a little girl, around 9 years old, bounded up with a crayon drawing in hand. 

“Will you sign this?” She waved the crude drawing of his own Iron Man suit in his face, which Jonathan took with a small smile.

He started to sign it, all the while Luke was talking to him in a hushed tone. Jon looked at the picture more closely, his writing faltering when he saw that in this drawing, he was flying directly into a wormhole.

Luke apparently noticed how pale he had gotten, and reached out to grab his arm. Before he could, Jon jumped from his seat and hurried towards the front door, feeling like he was standing on the edge of a building- feeling like his heart was beating out of his chest. He dove for his Iron Man suit, which was parked next to Luke’s truck. He stepped in and would have fallen to his knees had the armor not held him up.

“Teddy,” he gasped out, “diagnostics. I-Is it the heart? The brain?”

_ “No sign of cardiac anomaly or unusual brain activity.” _

“Okay, so I was poisoned?”

_ “My diagnosis, sir, is that you’ve just experienced a severe panic attack.” _

Jon’s heart had gone from 100 back to 0, heavy in his chest as Teddy’s voice echoed in his head. A panic attack?

“Teddy?”

_ “Yes, sir?” _

“I need you to call Evan. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so (sea)Nanners is the Mandarin, and bananas and mandarin oranges are both fruit.... So funny. I'm so excited to write more of Jonathan's story, but I just want to get to the action with Evan too... ugh, these two boys are ruining me. Let me know what you think down below!


	5. Wanna see the lease?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my college work, wrote this. Very happy with how it turned out. I'm not sure which story I like writing more- Evan's or Jon's. Anyways, let me know what you think, there'll be a character list at the bottom because there are too many characters in the MCU.

Evan sighed as he sent the text, frown prominent on his lips. He knew Jon would be upset with the news he had to stay for a few more days, but no one else was gonna call Director Lui out on his bullshit… He had to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

But first, he had to clear his head, and he knew just the guy to help him.

 

“... The thing is, it’s getting worse.” The woman sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the plastic chair. She avoided everyone’s eyes in the room as she continued. “A cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag, thought it was an IED.” 

There was a warm, comforting hand on her back, and a the barest hint of a smile from the man who it belonged to.

“Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back.” Marcel started, making sure he met everyone’s glances in the room. “It’s our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be a big-ass suitcase, or a little purse? It’s up to you.”

The meeting came to a close shortly after that, Marcel making sure to announce that it would be the same time next week, and not to forget to call him if anyone needed any help. He made sure he was the last one to leave, but was surprised to see someone still lingering in the hallway.

Nonetheless, he smiled.

“Look who it is, the running man.” Sam said, as he jogged up to the Asian man, the two shaking hands when they got close enough.

“Yeah, well you said to come visit.” Evan chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets after the handshake ended. “I caught the last couple minutes of that, pretty intense stuff.”

“Yeah, well, they bring the war back with them. PTSD can get pretty intense.” 

Evan saw the look in Marcel’s eyes, and maybe he was overstepping, but he reached out- clasping a hand on the other man’s shoulders.

“You lose someone?”

Marcel just nodded, flashing Evan a grateful smile before he spoke.

“My wingman. Flying a night mission, standard shit. Nothing we hadn’t done a thousand times before.” Marcel’s dark eyes glanced to the floor, remembering something he wished he hadn't. He shook his head, “Took an RPG to knock his dumbass outta the sky. There was nothing I could do.”

“I’m sorry.” Evan didn’t know what else to say. He understood completely, especially after what happened with Tyler…

“It’s alright, man. After that, I had a hard time finding a reason to stay over there, ya know?”

“Are you happy now, back in the world?”

“Hell yeah,” Marcel let out a little laugh, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a bright smile. “The number of people giving me orders is zero. Well, one. If you count my ma.” Marcel took a moment to look over Evan’s face- and it wasn’t hard to read him. “You thinking of getting out?”

The Captain just shrugged, raising one of his hands to rub at the back of his neck, before his shoulders fell once more. “Maybe? I don’t know, not sure what I would do with myself if I did.”

“Uh, ultimate fighting?” 

Both of the veterans laughed at that, and Marcel smacked Evan’s upper arm in the midst of their giggles. “What? It’s a great idea! But seriously,” The mood sombered up a bit, but Marcel still had that warm and open expression on his face. “You could do whatever you want. What makes you happy?”

And well, Evan could think of a few things- Jonathan’s smile, hockey, Brock’s cooking, that show  _ Bones  _ that Nogla got him hooked on. There was only one answer that he could give, it seemed. 

“My family,” 

 

\------------

 

Lui, was a little ticked off at the moment. There was something going on within the government- specifically, with a certain member of the World Security Council. Sattelizer- Satt for short, was one of the men he went to the most for advice. But lately, his involvement on project insight was getting a little too… suspicious. 

Lui was going to have his best agent on the case. Do some undercover work, dig up any and all dirt on Satt, and report back to him by the end of the week. He pulled out his cellphone, putting it on speaker and placing it in the center cup holder of his SUV as he piled in. It rang a few times before his agent picked up, sounding a bit groggy. Must be the time difference.

“Anthony, how fast can you be in D.C.?”

“Uh, give me four hours.” He responded, sounding a little more alert at the sound of Lui’s voice.

“Make it three. Mission details are at the safe house.”

He hung up before Anthony could respond, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards downtown. He pulled up to a red light, where a cop car was already waiting. The two policemen looked over at him, faces expressionless behind their sunglasses. Lui just glared with his good eye as he regarded the two.

“Wanna see the lease?” 

The two cops turned their attention back to the road, turning on their lights and whizzing past as soon as the light turned green. Feeling a little smug, Lui pressed his foot on the gas. He didn’t even make it past the intersection before his car was rammed from the left side, pushing him flush with the sidewalk. Three other cop cars came at him- one on every side, effectively pinning him in place. 

The airbags had already deployed, and coupled with the impact of the four other cars, he knew  _ something  _ had broken in his body. His A.I. was helpful enough to inform him.

_ “Fracture in right ulna. Anesthetic injection recommended.” _

Lui was quick to reach into his glove box and get said anesthetic, jabbing it in his arm. He threw the needle into the backseat, quickly spotting more cars surround him- including a few SWAT vans.

_ “Metro police dispatch shows no units in this area.”  _ His computer helpfully piped up, and the Director quickly realized that these men were mercenaries, and they wouldn’t stop until he was dead.

“Computer, get me out of here!” He shouted, rolling up the windows as quite a few of the men stepped out from their vehicles, guns aimed and ready. 

_ “Propulsion systems offline.” _

“Then reboot, dammit!”

He flinched when bullets started to rain down on the car, bouncing off of the armor and the bullet ploof grass. The armor wouldn’t hold for long, the glass even less so. He only had about 40 seconds tops to come up with a plan, while the system rebooted.

He was thrown to the other side of the car, after a battering ram was thrust at the driver side window. The computer told him the integrity was at 19%, and Lui realized that drastic times called for drastic measures. As soon as the glass shattered, the car deployed a minigun- sprouting from the center console, returning fire and taking out a about a dozen men that were surrounding him. 

“ _ Propulsion systems now online.” _

“Full acceleration, NOW!”

With the power from the engine, he was able to force the car behind him out of place, quickly backing out of the trap and ramming past the cop car that was in his way. He was thankful the car could drive itself, because there were a lot of people still trying to kill him. He clambered back over to the driver's seat, taking the wheel from his A.I., and tried desperately to swerve in and out of traffic with the “police” hot on his tail.

“Call Agent Panda.”

_ “Communications systems damaged.” _

How could this day get any worse? Lui let out a heavy and frustrated groan, turning the wheel sharply to drive on the sidewalk for a moment. 

“Well, what isn’t damaged?”

_ “Air conditioning is fully functional.”  _ The computer paused for a moment,  _ “Traffic ahead. Supplying alternate route.” _

With the alternate route on screen, Lui took the next left- heading down a four lane road. After some tricky maneuvers, he was able to get the majority of the mercenaries off his tail. Feeling a little relieved, he turned his attention back on the road, looking past the numerous bullet holes that nearly shattered his front windshield.

He did not expect to see a lone man, standing in the middle of the road. 

Dark hair, sharp blue eyes lined with black all the way to his cheeks. A mask covered the lower half of his face, and shiny metal peeking out from his left sleeve. 

The man held a gun- Lui didn’t have enough time to react before the man launched something under his car. A second later, his engine and his wheels blew up, sending him hurtling in the air. The assassin sidestepped the vehicle before he could get hit, eyes cold and calculating as he watched the car crash into a street pole. He smelt smoke and gasoline, and ignored the dizziness the scents brought him as he headed towards his target.

He approached the vehicle quickly. His long and harsh strides brought him over there in a few seconds. He ripped the crushed door from its hinges with his left hand, his right one held the gun. He aimed it where his target should be- but all he found was a still smoldering hole etched into the ground. 

Snarling, he threw the shrapnel to the side and stalked off, knowing he could easily track the Director once nightfall hit.

For now, the Winter Soldier had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan's Story-
> 
> Evan- Steve Rogers  
> Brian- Natasha Romanoff  
> Marcel- Sam Wilson  
> Lui- Director Nick Fury  
> Sattelizer- Alexander Pierce  
> Sydney- Peggy Carter  
> Tyler- Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier)  
> Anthony (Panda)- Agent Maria Hill
> 
> Jon's story-
> 
> Jon- Tony Stark  
> Luke- James Rhodes (Rhodey)  
> Gorillaphent (upcoming chapters)- Happy Hogan  
> Seananners- The Mandarin
> 
> Other:  
> Brock- Clint Barton  
> David (Nogla) - Bruce Banner  
> Craig (Mini) - Coulson
> 
> Upcoming Characters (Sequels, perhaps?)  
> Ryan (Ohm) -Vision  
> Bryce- Scarlet Witch  
> Anthony (Chilled)- Quicksilver (Maybe)  
> Scotty (407) - Antman
> 
> Missing:  
> Pepper Potts, Harley Keener, Sharon Carter, Black Panther... 
> 
> I've also realized that Mr. Sark would be a perfect Phil Coulson too, but it's pretty late for that... I have a lot of characters I need to shove in here, so I'm sorry if some people don't work out perfectly, but oh well! Let me know if you have any ideas for characters or anything, because jesus look at all of the god damn characters. I'm looking at you, Starrywolf. you always help me, haha :P


	6. Hot Mess (Jonathan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! It's been a while! Be prepared for some Minx and Gorilla, and some Jonathan angst. Also! ZeRoyalviking will be playing the part of Aldrich Killian. Let me know what you think, and next chapter will have some Winter Soldier :D

Jon’s CEO, and long time friend Minx was getting a visit from an old “colleague” of his. Steven Royal, owner of Ze Royal Biotech… Jon had personally never liked the guy, but it seemed that his biotech company had grown successful over the past few years, and Minx wanted to at least hear his ideas out. Jon Industries was, well, an industry; business was business. He was supposed to keep out of her business- he had to hack into his own company’s servers to see her appointment… He was a little uneasy at the idea, but couldn’t do much about it. 

Well,  _ he _ couldn’t, but that didn’t stop him from calling for backup...

Grabbing his phone, and sighing at the lack of activity from Evan, he quickly dialed up his bodyguard- tapping his foot as he waited for an answer

“Yo, what’s up boss?” Gorilla answered on the first ring, and Jon was quick to explain the situation.

“Just, watch Minx- make sure the meeting goes over well, and if you see Ze try any shit, let me know.”

“You got it.” 

Gorilla hung up after some playful banter between the two, and stood from his desk- heading up towards Minx’s office- where the meeting would take place. He watched the two down the hall, hiding his large frame behind a fake potted plant. The glass walls of Minx’s office did nothing to hide the weird holographic projection Ze was showing her, but they did keep most of the conversation within the room. At one point, he did hear Ze say something about an “Extremis program”, but the rest of the words were muffled behind the glass. Whatever offer he made, Minx declined, softly patting his arm as he showed her out of his office. 

Gorilla made sure to follow Ze out to the street- to make sure he left without any issues, of course. He managed to spot the CEO talking to one of his lackeys- er, employees before he got into the car. It was pretty suspicious, and Gorilla made a plan to investigate further… For now, he had to make sure that Jon’s company was safe and secure, and he made his way back into the building with a glance back to the towncar, wondering what he was up to.

  
  


Minx was wondering what in the hell Jon was up to.

After her meeting with Steven- she headed over to Jon’s Malibu house, to make sure he wasn’t dead, mostly. He had a habit of forgetting to eat when he was consumed in a project, or forget to sleep for a few days. Teddy was usually good at keeping her up to date with these kinds of things, but she hadn’t gotten word from him in days.

Which brought her here.

And sitting outside of the billionaire’s mansion, sat a giant and overstuffed teddy bear- standing around 10 ft tall. The tag on the bear’s paw said, “To Evan”, but she figured her boss’ boyfriend wasn’t home just yet. Minx made her way inside, rolling her eyes at the strewn pizza boxes, coke cans, and Reese’s cup wrappers that littered the kitchen. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she made her way down to Jon’s lab, where she immediately spotted the man tinkering with a new suit- this one with  _ XLII _ engraved on the arm. 

She cleared her throat loudly to announce her presence, failing to hide her smirk when Jon jumped about a foot in the air. One of his hands went to grasp as his arc reactor, and he threw a glare at Minx once a giggle escaped her lips.

“Not cool.”

“Couldn’t help it.” She grinned, walking across the lab to where Jon had taken a seat, standing in front of the genius as she looked around at the robot parts that were just as bad as the garbage upstairs. “Do I need to get you a maid again?”

Jon let out a little sign, leaning back on the workbench and letting his eyes fall close. 

“No. I’m just not used to cleaning up, I guess.” 

He missed his team, his family. No matter how bad of a mess Jon would  make, his friends would alway clean up- knowing that Jon could get as obsessed with cleaning as he could with building, and once spent 3 hours scrubbing the floor in the kitchen before Brock kindly stopped him. He wasn’t asked to clean again.

Minx hummed and took a seat next to him, putting a comfortable hand on his shoulder.

“They’ll be back soon.” She assured, “and until they get back you can hang out with me.”    
“And Steven?” Jon asked bitterly, opening his eyes when Minx’s hand suddenly disappeared. He glanced up at his CEO, seeing a fire broiling in her eyes.

“How did you know about that? Are you checking up on me?”

“Gorilla was concerned.”

“No, you’re spying on me.” Minx kept her voice calm and level, and Jon wasn’t sure if he would rather she yell at him. She started to walk away, and got as far as the stairs before Jon was chasing after her, gently grabbing her wrist.

“I’m sorry. I’m a hot mess. I’m just worried- you’re the only person I can protect right now…”

“I can take care of myself, Jon, I have been for years.” She took a moment to look him in his eyes, seeing his baby blues unusually dull. 

“Evan is gone, Brian with him. Smitty is back on Asgard, and my other friends are on the other side of the country. There’s bombs, and aliens and other dimensions, I just…” Jon paused in his rambling to take a deep breath, trying to will the tears in his eyes away. He didn’t realize how bad he was feeling until now- when Minx was about to leave him all alone. He couldn’t keep isolating himself, but he didn’t know what else to do. “I can’t sleep.” 

Minx’s expression of anger had melted- she knew Jon had his problems- used to drink a glass of whiskey for breakfast, but she thought he was doing better- with Evan, and the support of his other superhero friends. Now, she could clearly see the bags under his eyes, how his shoulders were slumped. She quickly grabbed him for a hug, making sure he hugged back. She softly shushed him when she felt his shoulders shake, and soothingly rubbed her hands up and down his back. 

It took a few minutes for Jon to calm down, by the time his breathing evened out, the two were on the floor, Jon’s back resting against Minx’s chest, her hands carding through his soft brown hair. She pulled out her phone for a brief moment- sending a quick text off to her wife that she would be home late, before she pocketed her phone once more.

Jon let out a whine when Minx stood up- his back hitting the cold floor, and he curled up in on himself. He could only sulk for a moment before Minx was dragging him off of the floor and over to the couch, where she plopped him down, covered him with a blanket, and put on a Disney movie. 

“I’m gonna get you some edible food, you gonna be okay?” She asked, her voice softer than usual. He nodded, feeling a little guilty for breaking down on her like that. She must have sensed his distress- and hurried to somewhere else in the house, coming back with one of his teddy bears. He gratefully took the plushie with a blush, hugging the bear close to his chest. She left after placing a kiss on his forehead, laughing when Jon’s hand came up to wipe frantically at the lipstick. 

“We’re both gay, don’t be an ass.” And with that, she left, leaving Jon alone with the sounds of Wall-E to soothe him.

Jon missed his Eve.


	7. Bonus: Brock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be Evan, but surprise! Here is Moo Moo. He is a precious angel. Let me know what you think, next chapter is in progress!

The hotel room they were staying in was gorgeous. The walls were a soft tan, with cream, blue and umber accents decorating the rest of the room. The bed was probably the best thing he had slept on in years, the sheets silky against his calloused fingers. They had a stunning view of the ocean and the city surrounding it, several church towers standing tall and proud above the rest. 

Brock let out a hefty sigh as he looked out at this view, seeing every little detail of the landscape. The sky was dark- it was probably around 1 am, but neither him nor his teammate were sleeping. David was sitting next to him on the balcony, typing away leisurely on his laptop, glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose. Brock moved his gaze over to their resident scientist, watching with keen eyes as he moved to take a sip of tea, one hand continuing to type away. The clicking of the keys was oddly soothing, and Brock found himself zoning out without meaning to. His thoughts wandered to his partner- both in the field and in his life. Brian was currently in D.C. with Evan, the two doing a few missions for Director Lui. It should have only taken a week, but Evan had actually sent him a text, and told him and the rest of the group that they would be staying in the city for a few more days.

He hadn’t gotten any word from Brian, and that sent him on edge,

“Oh, fer fohks sake, I can hear ye t’inkin from ‘ere.” David’s voice was rather loud and sudden, nearly startling Brock off of his chair. He turned to throw a glare at David, but the Irishman was glaring right back.

“Just call yer boyfriend, ya dipshit.”

“We aren’t supposed to call during missions.” Brock muttered, David shutting his laptop and turning to fully face the archer.

“Who the fohk cares? He called ye during that mission in Serbia t’ask if ye had eaten all of the fohkin Froot Loops. Call ‘im!” To further his point, David grabbed Brock’s phone from the table between them and shoved it in his hand. Then, he got up from his seat, heading back into the hotel room with the doors clicking softly behind him. 

Not wanting to make David any angier than he already was, Brock turned on his phone, his face and eyes lighting up from the lockscreen. It was a photo the press had taken, a few months after the battle of New York. They had to defend the city once more, this time against a giant jello creature (it was a very, very long story that involved radioactive waste and a lime jello-packet). When the monster had subsequently been blown up by Jon and himself, Brian had gotten absolutely  _ covered  _ in the sticky and jiggly substance, and acted like a total diva until Brock grabbed him, and dipped him low for a sugary kiss. 

With a smile decorating his face, Brock finally unlocked his phone and clicked the phone button, Brian’s name at the top of his contact list. 

With bated breath, he tapped the green phone- and put phone up to his ear, the screen warm on his face. He honestly wasn’t expecting Brian to answer. It was probably around 7pm in Maryland, and he was probably busy with-

“Hello?”

He felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing the familiar Irish accent he’d come to love, his lover sounding rather confused over the phone. It took Brock a moment to snap out of whatever daze he was in, and he softly replied.

“Hey,” A nervous laugh escaped his lips, and he looked out towards the dark water with a million questions on the tip of his tongue. He ignored all of them- for now. “I didn’t think you’d answer, Bri.” 

“Why wouldn’t I answer?”

“Uh, I just, h-haven’t heard from you in a while.” Brock found himself stumbling over his words, feeling like an idiot. This was his boyfriend- his best friend. He could do this.

“Sorry, babe, just busy with all this Shield shite-” He heard Brian’s sigh from the other line, and wondered what Lui could be up to to cause Brian this much frustration. Outside of work, Brian was easy to rile up- but he kept a lot of patience reserved to deal with Shield’s antics. Brock knew something else was up. When he asked his next question, he made sure to keep his voice low and level.

“Bri, is it time for code red?”

Code red. They had come up with this plan after Budapest- when Shield was going to shit. Code red was simple:  _ delete our files, change identities and get as far away from the spy organization as possible _ . Code red had changed when they started dating- once Brock admitted he had always wanted a little house in the country, and code red became something more domestic:  _ delete our files, get ordinary jobs and live happily ever after _ .

“It might be getting close, MooMoo.” Brian admitted quietly, “Something isn’t right. A mole- hell, a whole fohkin infestation. I’m doing some undercover work right now, baby. Just be ready, okay?” 

Brock nodded even though Brian couldn’t see him, worrying his lip between his lip. This is why Brian didn’t call. Things were getting dangerous. 

“Be safe for me, okay?” 

“Ye worry too much about me.”

“For good reason.” Brock said with a huff, but Brian’s laughter interrupted his train of thought. 

“You of all people are telling me this? Mister ‘I’ve jumped off of a building more times than I can count’.” Brian’s voice had gone up in pitch, and Brock couldn’t help but laugh at his lover’s voice crack. Brian joined in when Brock snorted, their giggles tapering off into silence. 

“Hey, Moo Moo?” Brian started, his voice so gentle- even vulnerable. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Brian.” The archer paused for a moment, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. He didn’t want the call to end. “I think after all of this is done, we need a vacation.”

“I’d love that.” Brian smiled on his end, 4,486 miles away from Brock. They chatted the rest of the night away, thinking about where to go and what to do.


	8. Shield's Compromised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I'm back, not dead. College is hard and finals are approaching, sorry about how long this took! Enjoy some Evan stuff! Let me know what ye think and as always, I hope ye enjoy!

Evan’s steps echoed heavily in the stairwell, as he made his way up the rickety stairs to his temporary apartment. Today had been rough. After his meet up with Marcel, he realized how much he missed his friends antics- and more importantly, how much he missed Jonathan. He hadn’t really had time to call his boyfriend back, even though he knew Jon had called him earlier. Evan made a promise to himself, as he walked up the stairs, that he would call Jay the second he got back into his apartment. 

He jogged the rest of the way up the stairs, hoping he wouldn’t get interrupted on his way.

But fate always seemed to have it out for Evan.

His neighbor (he honestly didn’t remember her name, and he felt a little bad for that) came out of her apartment just as he reached the top of the steps. In her arms was basket full of scrubs, and she sent him a friendly smile when their eyes met. 

“Hey, neighbor.” Her voice was bright, and maybe a little too bubbly for someone who just got off of a hospital shift. He smiled back nonetheless, and blamed his Canadian heritage when he addressed her.

“Uh, the washing machines downstairs ruin your clothes. If you’d like, you can use my machine.”

“Thank you, but uh, I just finished my rounds in the infectious diseases ward. I don’t think you want my scrubs in your machine.” 

He sent her a shrug, “Fair enough,” 

She started to walk by him towards the stairs, but turned back to the Can-Asian Hunk when she was a few steps down.

“Oh! You left your stereo on.”

“Oh, right, thanks.” Evan shook his head, and waited until she was out of earshot before he went into Captain-America-Mode ™. 

He  _ knew  _ he didn’t leave his stereo on. 

Slowly and cautiously, Evan unlocked and opened his door, slowly stepping into his dark apartment. He immediately reached behind his door, and  grabbed his shield from where it was hanging- raising it as he creeped further to the sound of the music. 

He spotted his record player first, before he spotted Director Lui- looking worse for wear as he sat on his dingy couch. 

“I don’t remember giving you a key.” Evan didn’t let his shield down, nor did he let his guard down. Lui laughed, it was more of a wheeze than a chuckle. 

“You think I need a key to get in? Wife kicked me out.”

“Didn’t know you were married.”

“You don’t know a lot of things about me.” 

Evan took another step towards the man, leaning over quickly to turn on the little lamp in his apartment, wincing when he saw Lui’s tanned face covered with cuts and a few dark bruises.

The director just put a finger up to his lips, motioning for Evan to be silent. After turning off the lamp, Lui grabbed his phone and typed out a message. He turned the screen towards Evan, whose heart started racing once he saw the text.

**_Bugs everywhere_ **

“I’m sorry I had to do this, had nowhere else to crash.” Lui was typing another message when he spoke.

**_Shield compromised_ **

“Who else knows about your wife?” Evan asked lowly, moving a few steps away from the couch. Another message.

**_You me Brian_ **

Lui moved to write another message, but before his fingers could tap the screen- three muffled shots rang out through the apartment.

Lui’s chest was filled with three bullet holes. 

Evan looked around frantically for the shooter- and he spotted a shadowy figure through the window, getting up from the roof adjacent to their building. 

He was torn- while he didn’t completely trust Lui, he did kind of like the director and knew if he didn’t act fast- that Lui wouldn’t make it. 

“Go get that motherfucker, I’ve survived worse.” Lui hissed from the couch, one of his hands shakily pressing into the bullet holes that littered his chest. 

Evan nodded quickly, having already come up with a makeshift plan. He screamed for his neighbor- the nurse- diving through the cracked window when he heard her approach. 

He started running after the shooter. Shield on his back, he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after the dark figure that was making his escape.

Evan thought he had him cornered too- they had reached the edge of the string of buildings, leaving only a drop off and dark road ahead of them. The shooter was getting ready to jump- and Evana realized that this was his one shot. With surprising grace, he pulled the shield from his back and swung himself around, hurtling the disc towards the dark haired stranger, hoping to knock him down. 

But the stranger turned at the last second and grabbed the shield from the air, it and his arm gleaming from the dull light of the city. Evan was more than just flabbergasted- staring in shock as he was pierced by a blue-eyed gaze. They looked so familiar- and unrecognizable- as if he’d seen them in a dream. 

The pale eyes suddenly narrowed, and before Evan could blink his own shield was launched back at him- the supersoldier skidded back a few feet from the force of the throw. 

Evan looked back up and the soldier was gone, leaving the Can-Asian with an unfamiliar ache in his stomach.

Where did he know those eyes from?


	9. Nanners, Nanners, Nanners (Jonathan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter brought to you by Ashes! <3 I'm almost done with my workload so hopefully I won't be as shitty when it comes to updating!

Jon woke up with a stiffness in his neck and an ache in his chest. He was sat up on the couch, having fallen asleep halfway through  _ Big Hero 6. _ Rubbing at his eyes, Jonathan let out a rather loud groan and managed to stagger to his feet. In his rather delirious state of mind, his only goal was to get coffee into his system. He stumbled from the living room to the kitchen, grasping desperately at the empty coffee pot that sat on the counter. 

“Teddy,” he whined, making a feeble attempt to mash the buttons. “Please, I need coffee.” Usually, Evan would be up bright and early and would always make extra for Jonathan- but  _ Evan  _ was in  _ DC,  _ not here. 

Hence the predicament Jon was in.

But then- like always, Minx was his saving grace. 

She waltzed in- wearing a different outfit than last night, her dyed hair flawless- and with two extra large cups of Starbucks in her hand. Jonathan scrambled over to her, thanking her even as he ripped the top off his drink and started chugging. It was iced, thank god. Michelle learned after the first time she had gotten him coffee- and Jon nearly burned his whole mouth in his haste the get caffeine into his system. 

“You good?” She asked tentatively, taking a small sip of her own coffee as she tried to keep a cool expression- but when Jon nodded, his cheeks filled with coffee, she couldn’t help but snort into her drink. “You are absolutely ridiculous.”

After swallowing, Jonathan flashed her a cheeky grin and did a little dance, making Minx smile even more. She rolled her eyes after enduring a minute of Jon’s ridiculous dance moves.

“Alright, enough fucking around. I have to get going, you know, so I can run your company.” 

“Hey- you agreed to run my company!” He argued back, sticking his tongue rather eloquently. Minx turned on her heels and started to walk back upstairs to the front door. She got about halfway up the stairs when she heard Jon’s phone ring, and she had just reached the top step when she heard her boss’ voice cracked and broken echo from downstairs.

“Which hospital is he at?”

 

Thirty minutes later and Jonathan is sitting at the foot of a hospital cot- his friend’s hospital cot. Gorilla is in pretty rough shape, bandages covering most of his body and bruises littering the skin that isn’t covered. He’s unconscious, and the doctors think he might fall into a coma. Another one of Nanners’ bombs, and Gorilla was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Jon feels more numb than he had in the past few weeks, staring at his friend who came  _ so close to dying.  _ A nurse stopped in, and she goes to turn the TV off but Jon stops her.

“It’s uh, Castle. Do you mind leaving it on? It’s his favorite show.” 

The nurse just nods and puts the remote back down on the edge of the bed, and the sudden thought that  _ Gorilla might not ever be able to watch this show again _ floods his mind. 

He leaves the hospital room, making a promise to come back after he’s kicked Nanners’ ass. He’s barely out of the hospital doors when he’s flooded by reporters and newscasters, all asking him about Nanners Nanners  _ Nanners.  _ Jon was all fine to ignore them and push through to his Iron Man suit, but one of them asked if he was going to kill Nanners, and that’s when he snapped. 

“Is that what you want? Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now.” Jon turned to the nearest news camera, blue eyes hardened with hatred and filled with rage.  “My name is Jonathan Dennis, and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, bitch. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here; it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon- it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880, Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked.” 

And with that, he turned to where he had parked his Iron Man suit, stepping into it with anger bubbling just under the surface of his skin. He was going to kill this guy after all. Maybe Evan could talk him out of it,  **but Evan was in the fucking District of Columbia.**

  
So he would break himself to fix Gorilla- Jonathan was already planning on what he was going to do when he got back to the lab. Sleep wasn’t an option- he needed find out who planted the bomb, track that back to Nanners and convince Luke to help him kill the motherfucker.

Well, Luke would probably agree the second Jon brought it up though.

Still, he was going to do whatever it could and whatever it takes to bring him down. 

He was still awake 20 hours later, eyes burning as he looked over recreations of the bomb site again and again. He managed to figure out that this particular bomb is connected to some bomb testing four years ago in Tennessee, and was currently straining to read dozens of files at once when there was a rather loud and frustrated noise that seemed to come from the entrance to his lab.

Oh, that’s because it did come from the entrance to his lab...

Minx was standing there, a fire in her eyes as she stormed over to him looking haggard beyond belief. 

“So, you tell the world your address.” She starts, waving her phone around as she walks and talks. “And then you disappear into your lab for a whole day and don’t answer your phone.” He flinches as she gets right in his face, turning him away from the holograms and the files. “Jon, I love you, but you need help. You’re getting reckless and-and-” She pauses, the sudden roar of helicopters coming into focus. She and Jon both turn to the large set of windows that were set in the lab. Outside, hovering above the ocean were 3 news helicopters, far too close to the house than they should be.

“Uh, I don’t think they should be that close?”

“No, they should not be…” Jon trailed off, eyes widening when he distantly, saw one of the helicopters pull out some kind of gun or a rocket launcher.

 

He had only a passing moment to call for his suit before the window was shattered, glass and debris falling through the air like confetti. Minx and Jon were thrown back from the blast, and Jon had a split second to make sure the suit encapsulated Minx before the building started to collapse. 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion- rubble and dust clouding his vision. He knew Teddy would make sure Minx got out of there safe, and with that thought everything started to fade to black, and his body started fall into the cold, dark ocean below. 

 

He just hoped Evan wouldn’t be mad. 


	10. Does Anyone Want to Get Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't updated in almost a year! Welcome back! Let me know what you think and I hope ye enjoy!

It was surreal- to be standing in the hospital room. Lui's vital signs were low, and after seeing the countless bullet holes that littered the director's body- Evan could see why. He let out a small sigh and quietly left the room, feeling like he was going to be sick if he didn't. He tried calling Jonathan for the umpteenth time but he still got the man’s quirky voicemail instead.

_ “I don't know why you called- if-if-if you have my number then you know I never pick up. Leave a message and I won't get back to you, thanks!” _

Evan shoved the phone unceremoniously back into his jean pocket as he exited the infirmary. SHIELD agents flitted around him as he stood in the middle of the hall, searching for a familiar mop of hair.

Brian was at the vending machine, and he turned when he heard loud footsteps sidle up beside him and stop. The Irishman popped a bubble in his friend's face- and the smell of bubble gum and disinfectant almost reminded Evan of his Howling Commando days.

“Is now really the time for that?” He asked with a huff, watching Brian shrug in response. 

“People grieve in different ways.” 

“Lui is going to be fine.” The Canadian insisted, but his shaky tone didn't back up his words. They fell flat on deaf ears anyways, Brian deciding that it was time for a subject change anyways.

“Tell me about the shooter?”   
“He's fast and strong.” Evan pauses for a moment. He remembers familiar and brilliant blue eyes. He remembers how empty they looked, and the dark makeup that lined them. He didn't tell Brian that. “Had a metal arm.” He said instead.   
“Ballistics?” Brian at this point was leaning against the  vending machine, jaw still chewing the stupid bubble gum. He may have looked disinterested but Evan knew better.   
“Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable.”   
“Soviet-made?”   
“Maybe.”

There was a lull in the conversation as the two heroes turned to their own thoughts, questions about  _ who, what, and why _ bouncing around in Evan's head. Shield had far too many secrets, and if Lui didn't make it then some of those secrets would die with him.   
“Why was Lui in your apartment?”   
“I… I don't know.” Before Ev could continue, a Shield Agent that he barely recognizes comes running up- out of breath and panicked. Evan has to resist the urge to grab his shield off of his back as the man starts to talk.

“Cap, they need to see you on the 12th floor, it's about Lui's attack.”

“Go on, get that straightened out. I'll call ya if anything changes with him.” Brian jabs a thumb in the direction of the hospital room, shooting Evan a genuine smile that mostly was meant for Brock's eyes. He claps Brian on the shoulder as he walks off with the agent, neither of the Avengers knowing just how much danger Evan is about to be in.

The elevator is empty when they arrive, and both Evan and agent clamber in quietly, the air awkward and terse. It seems like the agent is about to say something but more people and Shield personal filter in- enough so that the elevator is filled and Evan's back is pressed up against the glass. The newcomers chat quietly among one another, laughing and cracking jokes. It's casual. It's rehearsed, and Evan knows something is off. 

The doors close silently, and Evan is effectively trapped in the confines of the metal death trap, with far too many people for his claustrophobic self. He squares his shoulders, clenches his jaw, and tries to ignore his rapid heartbeat as he asks,

“Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?”

There's a moment's pause before suddenly one of the agents turns with a taser in hand, shoving the end right into Evan's clothed stomach. The other agents grab at him while he's stunned, and manage to pin one of wrists with a magnetic cuff to the left elevator wall. Evan strains his arm to try to get it free, but he has to put that task on hold as the agents come for him. He manages to knock some of them down with a well timed kick and some pretty violent head bash. 

The same agent who had led him here moved forward and tazed him again- Evan gritting his teeth at the explosion of pain that blossomed under his skin. With a last ditch effort he managed to pry his wrist from the wall, knocking the Shield agent upside the head. The metal of the cuff made contact with the man's temple, and Evan just barely heard the sickening crunch before the man fell to the ground among the other unconscious bodies that littered the elevator floor. With both hands free he made quick work of the rest of the men, only getting tased two more times (yay?) and socked in the jaw once. With only a few scrapes Evan's ready to book it- but it seems fate is not on his side today.

The elevator doors ding open to reveal a whole squadron of armed agents, and Evan is looking down all of the barrels of the rifles the men are holding.

“Captain Fong, drop your shield and put your hands in the air! You're wanted in regards to the attempted murder of Director Lui.”

Evan is already frantically pressing the 'close door’ button on the elevator before the man can finish, and the last words he hears before the doors close is, “You have nowhere to run, Captain.”

He gets about 3 feet before the elevator is force stopped, and he lurches a bit at the force. He's starting to panic; they're right, he has nowhere to go. He's trapped, and right now he's a sitting duck unless he gets out of here.

Slowly, he turns his gaze to the glass wall. 

He hopes Jonathan doesn't kill him if the fall doesn't. 

The glass doesn't hurt as bad as he thought it would- it's his shield that breaks his fall, and makes him hold back a scream. He hears other people scream though, which doesn't surprise him too much. He's scream too if a red-white and blue dressed man crashed through the ceiling from the sky.

He pushes himself off of the ground with a groan, adrenaline blocking most of the pain as he scrambles to his feet- shield in hand. 

“Fuck this,” Evan grits his teeth and starts running- knowing he doesn't have long before they'll start shooting. He makes it to the garage with no problem, and sighs in relief at the familiar sight of his motorcycle parked and ready. He strapped his shield to his back and revved the engine. While it did suck he was being framed for attempted murder and getting chased… he was itching for a car chase. 

And boy did they deliver- Shield even pulled out a quinjet to gun him down while he was careening on the highway. It was an easy takedown though; a quick angled throw of his shield got it stuck in the Quinjet's engine, taking the plane down in a moment. He snatched up his shield as he drove by the wreck, disappearing into the sea of cars that made up D.C. traffic.

He just hoped Jonathan wasn't mad he was dating a wanted criminal now.

He needed to find Brian before they got to him too.


End file.
